XVIII
by R a i d e n.XIII
Summary: She had no intention to stay away from me, just as I had no intention to stay away from her. I was certain this was fate's way of torture. – ShinjiroMinako, following the Moon social link.


**Prologue**

_"Girls complicate things… I want to stay away from them… I don't want to fall for one…"_

It was true; I've always thought that. I figured it would be easier for me, but it was mainly the girl in question whom I worried about. For years I never had to worry, for years I never met a girl I held strong feelings for. And then she came along. She ruined everything; she ruined my life.

And yet… she also made it so much better. She taught me how to live again, how to enjoy life. I could honestly say I loved her with my entire being. Perhaps it could be seen as an exaggeration, but…

Minako was my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Rank 1<strong>

**September 7****th**** – evening – Iwatodai Dorm**

I was fine with being alone. No one bothered me except for Aki from time to time. But this girl, Minako, was it? She kept casting curious glances at me, which I countered with a glare each time. It just didn't seem to get through to that girl's brain that I didn't want to be bothered, that I didn't want to talk. Normally she wouldn't talk to me, but I had a feeling today would be different.

And before I knew it Minako was heading toward me, her eyes scanning me up and down along the way. Once she stood before me, a smile appeared on her face and she gave a slight wave of her hand. "Shinjiro-senpai, good evening," she greeted, her voice quiet and unsure. "Um… Akihiko-senpai told me you could use some company and I thought it wouldn't hurt to get to know you better…"

My eyes immediately drilled holes into the back of Aki's head; he really should know better than to set me up with this girl. There was no purpose in being social with these people.

"So do you wanna go out for dinner?" Minako asked nervously, her eyes darting from my face to the floor and then to Akihiko, who had now turned around and was flashing us a grin. My eye began to twitch in annoyance. "I mean… you're now a member of our team," the brunette continued, sounding more confident now. "I think it'd be good if we get to know each other better. So I won't take no for an answer."

The girl was now glaring into my eyes, determination flickering in her red orbs. The corners of my lips slightly curled upward; this girl did have guts. I liked that, but I knew better than to show it.

"Tch, fine," I grumbled, turning my head away from her. I quickly made my way past her, throwing her off guard, and made my way toward the door. "I'm goin' out for a while," I announced before stepping outside, the cold air welcoming me.

Minako told the residents goodbye and then joined me, her hand clasping the bag she carried with her. She looked up at me with anticipation, as if she wanted me to lead her. I cocked an eyebrow and stared at her face. "Want me to take you somewhere?"

The brunette rubbed the back of her neck and slightly nodded her head. "Er, I didn't really think this through. So you can take me to whatever restaurant you want."

I shrugged my shoulders. "'Kay," I mumbled as I made my way to the Iwatodai strip mall, Minako hot on my track.

"S-so, Senpai," she began, trying to make small talk, although I didn't care at all if we made our way to Hagakure in silence or not, "do you think you'll get along with everyone?"

"I 'unno," I replied, burying my hands deeper in the pockets of my coat. "We'll see what happens."

She nodded in understanding, jogging by my side just to be able to keep up with me. I slowed down the pace at which I was walking and looked right ahead. She seemed to realize that silence would be more comfortable for the both of us and ceased to speak until we reached Hagakure.

The both of us sat down at a table and placed our order the minute we entered the small, yet crowded restaurant.

"Sorry, I don't know many places to go out to eat," I explained as I looked at her. A silly smile appeared on her face once more.

"Don't apologize; I like Hagakure," she said happily. "I come here a lot with Junpei."

"I see." I cracked a small smile; she seemed rather easy to please. "Let's eat before it gets cold. Watch the soup, it's hot." I slurped down a large amount of the soup at once and hissed as I remembered the cut in my mouth; it stung like hell. "Ow… dammit…"

Minako tilted her head in confusion, a frown present on her face. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothin'," I responded immediately. For some reason I didn't want to worry her. "It's just a cut. Aki punched me. The guy's gotta learn how frickin' heavy a boxing champ punches…"

"Akihiko-senpai punched you?" Minako's confusion and concern only seemed to grow. "Why would he do that? Were you two fighting?"

"Yeah." I looked the other way, avoiding her gaze. It felt awkward to have her worry over me; she didn't even know me. "I lectured him on being too reckless," Even though I could lecture myself about my recklessness as well, "and this is what I got in return. You better get used to it, 'cause this happens a lot."

When I finally turned back to her, she was glaring at me. "You two are childhood friends; you shouldn't fight like that. Promise me you won't do it anymore."

Promise, huh? I shouldn't make promises I couldn't keep, but I was sure she wouldn't stop glaring at me until I gave her my word I would never do it again.

This girl was so… odd. Just now, she seemed to be older than she actually was.

"S' weird that you're actually younger than Aki," I muttered, receiving a surprised look from her. I grinned and said in a mocking tone, "Lucky you're such a reliable leader."

Minako pouted and shot another glare at me, but it had no effect. I merely let out a chuckle and stared at her face; she looked like a five-year-old ready to throw a tantrum.

"You know," she said as a grin that mirrored mine appeared on her face, "I think you'll be a _wonderful_ addition to our team. In fact, I don't know how we survived without you." I growled, causing her grin to widen. She sure seemed proud of herself at that moment. "I already have such high expectations from you, Senpai… I do hope you will be able to fulfill them."

…Damn, this girl was good. It was annoying… yet amusing at the same time.

"What, no response? No snappy remark?" Minako questioned as she placed her chin in the palm of her hand and stared at me through her long eyelashes. This time _she_ was mocking _me_, and I sure as hell didn't like it. "Hm, I think Akihiko-senpai exaggerated when he told me you could be a handful."

"He told you _what_?" Oh, Aki was gonna get it when I'd return to the dorm.

"No fighting, Senpai," the girl sang, fingering the straw in her fruit juice absentmindedly. "You gave me your word. Remember?" She raised an eyebrow and gently sucked on the straw.

The corner of my eye twitched again. "Tch, whatever… I can cope."

"I'm sure you can."

Argh, everything about this girl annoyed the crap outta me. The things she did seemed to serve one purpose only; to drive me off the edge. And damn, it had worked so far. But I wouldn't let her get to me.

* * *

><p>The way back to the dorm was even quieter than the way to Hagakure. Minako had her red headphones over her ears. The music was so loud I was able to catch some words, but they made no sense to me. Minako, however, seemed to enjoy it, humming along with every line. It made my lips curl up involuntarily.<p>

Much sooner than I expected we got back. The front doors that led inside seemed to be seducing me. The cold really got to me this time; my hands were freezing, even though they were still safe inside my pockets.

Just as I was about to walk up the stairs, Minako yanked me back by my arm and leaned in to my ear. "I had fun," she whispered, smirking at me before skipping upstairs and inside.

I stood there for a minute or two, dumbfounded at the way this girl treated me. It still annoyed me, yeah, but… not as much as it should. I frowned, but decided to shrug it off. Minako Arisato was not going to get to me. Not ever.

* * *

><p>Urgh, this came out as far too short... and odd. o-o Minako being like this wasn't really the way I intended her to be, but I guess it works. XD She seems to have moodswings though. o-o;;;<br>If some of the sentences seem familiar it's because they're in the game as well. XD; Hey, I have to stick to the social link itself right? xD;;;


End file.
